


History (Supernatural)

by Conifers (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, History, Incest, Law, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, The client - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Conifers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU where Dean and Cas are history teachers</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. History (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Dean and Cas are history teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a fanfic of my actual history teachers (I got challenged to write one). So I hope you enjoy!  
> There will be Sabriel/Wincest/Wincestiel fanfics coming soon :)
> 
> \- Connie

Dean strolled into Cas' classroom, gently easing the door shut. Cas wasn't in the room. He must be in the cupboard, Dean thought.  
Cas' keys were left on the desk. Dean picked them up and padded back over to the unlocked door. Now no one could intrude.  
The black out blinds were drawn. No one could see.  
"Novak." Dean called. A tall, geeky looking man poked his head round the corner of the cupboard, relieved to see his beloved Winchester.  
The two men came together, smashing their lips furiously, forming one body.  
Dean placed Cas on the desk placing this hand on his thigh, gently creeping his palm towards his hardened dick.  
"Can I invade your Czechoslovakia?"  
"If you will kill my Franz Ferdinand." Cas growled back into his ear.  
Dean ripped off Cas' badly done blue tie. Cas obediently placed his hands behind his back, he knew how it worked.  
"I am your father, Cas." Dean seductively whispered into Novak's ear whilst flipping him so he was now face down on the table, his hands tied securely behind his back so there would be no interfering on Novak's behalf.  
Moans escaped Cas as Dean ripped off all the garments on the lower half of his body. He gently brushed Cas' bulging cock.  
"I am your father, Cas." Dean repeated as he began the penetration process.  
"Hit me like a German solider."  
"I'll be your Ernst Rohm, leader of your SA. Sexual assessment." The Winchester said between moans.  
In a short time, Cas was filled with Dean's vaccination.  
Following shortly after, Novak was blowing out like the bombs on Pearl Harbor.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch time session.


	2. The Client (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is legally trained. He shouldn't be tempted to lose his job over some client he just met? Or should he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's quite short
> 
> \- Connie

"What can I help you with, Mr... Uh," Sam Winchester reshuffled the mountain of paper work in his hands, attempting to find his clients name. He'd been so busy recently, he couldn't keep up with all the different names!  
"Gabriel." His client finished for him. As the slightly older man spoke, Sam looked up and took in his full appearance. He had a small smile resting on the side of his mouth. He was considerably smaller than Sam but that didn't matter, he was beautiful and his eyes shone with mischief and excitement.

No. Sam was a lawyer. He was here to advice. Definitely not here to bask in the beauty of one of his clients.

"What can I help you with?" Sam asked politely like he would any other customer.  
"Well I did want legal advice but now... I think you could help me with a whole lot of things."  
Gabriel smirked. It was so... Inviting. The shorter man walked over to the other side of the desk where Sam was seated. Sam's pulse quickened, his breath shortened. Sweat seemed to be pouring out of his like a tap as Gabriel grabbed ahold of Sam's plaid tie and loosened it. That one little gesture sent Sam crazy. He couldn't help but smash his lips to the man who planted his are firmly on his own lap.  
"Now this is what I call good legal advice." Gabriel commented once Sam had finished pecking at his jaw line with small kisses.  
"I'll get you out of any of your problems, like these." Sam gestured at Gabriel's trousers which were slowly tightening around his package.  
In one swift moment, the black jeans were discarded on to the floor.  
Following shortly after was Sam's shirt and tie. Gabriel's was just about to follow but a sharp knock on the door cut the movement off as Gabriel and Sam exchanged a horrified look.

"What on earth is going on?"


	3. Fanboys (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas delve into the world of Supernatural fanfics. Reading it is fun, but so is reenacting the story.

"Dean, Dean! Come read this!" Cas shouted over to Dean. Dean made his way over onto Cas' bed to see what had made him so excitable.  
"People are writing stories about us!"

"About us?" Dean questioned. He knew his life was being sold in a book but he wasn't expecting people to write about him and Cas, like together? He wondered what the story may entail.  
"Yeah! Let's read it!" Dean settled next to Cas, his head resting on Cas' shoulder. Dean was slightly apprehensive about this whole ordeal. He knew what kind of stories people wrote. He accidentally read one about Sam which was disturbing on so many different levels... Sam was his brother!  
"Well here goes." Dean muttered under his breath, beginning to feel intrigued about the story.  
Cas read the story aloud:  
"Dean walked over to Castiels bed. He wanted Cas. He needed Cas.. But Cas was asleep. Being human really tired him. If Dean would have been a nice guy, he would have left Cas to sleep peacefully but alas, he wasn't and Dean was sporting a hard on. Instead of gruffly waking him up, Dean did it pleasantly and slowly. He gently pulled down Cas' boxers and took Cas' full length into his mouth. His head bopped up and down on Cas' soft dick. Ina short time, Castiel started stirring. "Dean?" He mumbled in his sleep-induced raspy voice. "Yeah baby?" Dean said against Cas' growing erection." "Woah, woah, woah." Dean repeated. He didn't want to read any more. He was horny enough as it was. "Dean?" "Yeah, baby?" Dean replied without thinking. "Can we carry on with the story?" Dean didn't reply. He just got up and took Cas' laptop off of him and placed it on the nightstand. Cas was confused. Even more so when Dean climbed on top of him. "We don't need to read stories like that, Cas." He growled and started nipping at Cas' lips. Cas had no words but his penis told Dean what he was thinking as it stood up with arousal. Dean undid Cas' belt and pulled of his jeans hastily. He was already topless so it left him with only his boxers on. Dean slowly undressed himself- a little striptease for Cas. Eventually, after what seemed like years to Cas, Dean placed Cas on his hands and knees and stripped them both of their boxers. Dean didn't bother with lube or stretching Cas, he just went straight in. He grabbed onto Cas' hips whilst penetrating. Cas releasing sounds mixed with pain and pleasure.Pleasure won and Cas was left with moans of pure hhappiness until Cas was filled with Dean's warm juices. The feel of it set Castiel off too. They collapsed in a head of semen and sweat. They were content with today's work.


End file.
